Revenge or Redemption
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: Mon interprétation des points de vue de Raymond Reddington et d'Elizabeth Keen au fil du tout premier épisode.


**Revenge or Redemption**

Je souhaitais revenir sur l'épisode pilot de cette série fascinante. Je vous laisse découvrir mon interprétation des points de vue de Raymond Reddington et d'Elizabeth Keen au fil du tout premier épisode.

Bonne lecture,

Shadow Spark 3110

"One criminal mastermind. One rookie agent. He chose her for a reason."

**EPISODE 1 : Point de vue Raymond Reddington -**

Il était enfin venu pour moi le temps de rétablir l'équilibre. J'attendais ce moment depuis fort longtemps mais j'avais eu tout loisir d'apprendre bien plus que la patience durant tout ce temps. Je comptais garder mon jeu à couvert jusqu'au moment opportun mais je me réjouissais déjâ de pouvoir commencer à abattre progressivement mes cartes.

C'est pourquoi, ce jour là, je m'avancai sans aucune appréhension. Certes, en agissant ainsi, je me jettais dans la gueule du loup mais, que nul ne s'y trompe, j'avais un but et les idées claires. Je ne décidais pas de quitter l'ombre en me rendant ainsi au FBI, non, disons simplement que je me coulais dans la lumière d'un projecteur qu'il m'appartenait d'éteindre quand bon me semblerait.

Les agents du gouvernement durent croire que c'était noël avant l'heure, à me voir me livrer ainsi à eux. A leur place, j'aurais été déconcerté et méfiant. Je voyais dejà l'agent Ressler dresser un portrait de moi au directeur Cooper et autres agents du bureau. Malheureusment pour eux, c'était bel et bien moi qui allait mener les échanges. D'ailleurs, ils perdirent rapidemment le luxe de tenter d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ma personne lorsque je les appatai avec Zamani. Une fois que les choses furent claires dans leurs esprits, mes informations confirmées, je pu énoncer ma condition principale : traiter uniquement avec Elizabeth Keen.

Quand je la vis enfin venir à ma rencontre je fis de mon mieux pour contenir ma satisfaction, ma joie mais c'était difficile. J'avais tant espéré ce moment où nous nous retrouverions face à face. Même si c'était ce que j'avais prévu, et ce à quoi je m'étais préparé, cela n'en était pas moins intense et boulversant. Les choses allaient pouvoir se mettre en placent et avancer comme je l'avais prévu.

Comme je m'y attendais elle fut très professionnelle et conserva son calme même si je me doutais que cela n'était le cas qu'en apparence car elle ne pouvait rester indifférente à certaines de mes paroles, cela devait éveiller sa curiosité et lui faire se poser des questions.

Je sentis toute son attention se tourner vers moi lorsque j'évoquai ses parents et son enfance. Je venais de brouiller les pistes dans son esprit. Elle cherchait sans aucun doute à comprendre qui j'étais, ce que je désirais, mes motivations mais je venais de la dérouter. Je pense qu'elle comprit deja, à ce moment, que les choses entre nous allaient être beaucoup plus complexes que prévu. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir obtenir des réponses de ma part en se cachant derrière son travail de profileuse, non, il allait falloir que cela soit donnant-donnant, c'est ainsi que j'en avais décidé, à vrai dire c'est ainsi que je fonctionnais. Comment réagiriez-vous, si un inconnu, criminel de surccroit donc n'inspirant aucune confiance, se mettait à évoquer des choses intimes de votre vie, des éléments dont vous seuls aviez connaissance et qui vous touchaient profondément ?

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Elizabeth Keen revint face à moi, je sentis que son approche vis à vis de moi avait changé, elle voulait des réponses, elle en vint même à me demander directement de l'aide pour retrouver la filette. Le kidnapping avait été éprouvant, je pu constater qu'elle avait été légèrement blessé mais c'était surtout intérieurement, je ressentais son trouble : elle culpabilisait. Elle n'avait pas reussi à protéger la fillette et je savais bien plus que tout ceux présent dans ce blacksite, à nous observer, l'impact que cela pouvait avoir en elle. Je lui dis que c'était donnant-donnant, ce qu'elle eut tôt fait d'accepter. Je la questionnai alors sur sa cicatrice ainsi que sur le désir qu'elle avait d'adopter un enfant. Cela sembla la surprendre, je touchais aux sujets sensibles comme on dit, mais elle ne se demonta pas. Dans un premier temps elle répondit poliment et succintement, puis ensuite, bien au contraire, son comportement, ses réactions me plurent car bien qu'acculée par mes mots elle n'hésita pas à me renvoyer mes coups. Dans un sens cela me rassura, j'étais heureux de constater qu'elle avait de l'aplomb, de la répartie. Après tout, je dois bien avoué que le contraire m'aurait surpris. Nous venions de franchir un tout premier cap, cette fois nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je la remis alors sans plus tarder sur les traces de Zamani en la guidant sur la piste du chimiste. Ces capacités de réflexions et de déductions étaient bonnes. Elle avait un fort potentiel, elle était loin de l'avoir exploité, peut-être arriverais-je à l'aider sur ce point. Mais c'était d'ores et deja un véritable plaisir pour moi de l'observer. Elle sembla peinée en comprennant que Zamani souhaitait se servir de la jeune Beth pour se venger de la mort de sa famille. Je comprenais son sentiment. Disons plutôt qu'une partie de moi en était satisfaite et l'autre quelque peu irritée.

Nous en étions arrivé au point où je pouvais faire part d'une nouvelle exigence. J'obtins alors du FBI, en échange de la localisation de l'Aubergiste, individu capable de débusquer le Chimiste qui conduirait tout droit sur les traces de Zamani, le retrait des menottes ainsi que ma sortie de la cage pour une condition de semi-liberté. Il me fut alors accordé le fait de pouvoir transiter dans les hotels que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter, de faire croire à ceux de mon monde que rien n'avait changé, que j'étais libre de mes mouvements et en contact avec mes amis, menant mon business.

Je me réjouissais de savourer mes petits plaisir habituels, tel qu'un bon repas accompagné d'un bon verre de vin, au au nez et à la barbe des membres du FBI mais surtout, sous la surveillance de l'agent Ressler, qui se plaisait à me dire que tout cela ne durerait pas. Lui qui avait essayé de me mettre la main dessus depuis plus de cinq ans, sans succès, visiblement n'en avait tiré aucune leçon...

J'entendis au loin le bruit de pas vifs et de portes ouvertes sans ménagement. Quand l'agent Keen déboula dans ma chambre d'hotel durant la soirée alors que je faisais tranquilement quelque mot croisés, une tasse de thé non loin, je sentis tout de suite son animositée croissante. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle me questionna mais je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait, ce qui était je dois l'avouer à moitié vrai. Cela sembla la mettre encore plus hors d'elle. Elle s'énerva d'avantage. Je compris alors que Zamani était allé chez elle et qu'à présent son mari était entre la vie et la mort à l'hopital. Elle venait de traverser un moment difficile et était visiblement en colère. Je lui dis de garder son calme et de m'expliquer. Elle me rétorqua alors de ne pas jouer aux idiots, que je savais parfaitement de quoi il retournait, elle me voyait comme le seul et unique lien entre elle et Zamani. Ces accusations je pouvais aisément les comprendre. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre au fait que Zamani lui ait parlé de moi, que j'étais selon ses termes "obsédé" par elle. Nous étions loin d'être dans un contexte favorable à ce genre d'echange. J'essayai alors de savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit d'autre et surtout si elle avait pu apprendre quelque chose au sujet de la fillette ou de la bombe. Elle avait clairement du mal à conserver son sang froid. Je ne cherchais qu'à l'aider mais elle ne voulait pas de mon aide alors, me pensant responsable de l'état de son mari. J'insistai toujours calmement, pour essayer de l'amener à réflechir à ce qui était utile. Mais c'était difficile elle était boulversée par ce qui s'était passé et figé sur le fait que Zamani m'ait mentionné dans l'affaire. J'arrivai tout de même à déduire de ces quelques paroles que la bombe était toujours en jeu. Elle explosa à ce moment, envoyant valser à terre une lampe. Elle voulait des réponses de ma part. Savoir ce que je connaissais réellement de cette affaire, quel rôle j'y jouais, savoir si c'était à cause de moi que son mari était à l'hopital. Hélàs, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on obtient des réponses de ma part. Je lui répondit que malgré ses sentiments son mari importait peu. Qu'en l'espèce, Zamani lui rendait plutôt service. Malheureusement, je l'avais sans doute sous estimé car je me retrouvai avec la pointe de mon stylo dans la carotide. Son comportement venait de changer du tout au tout. J'en fut suppris mais pour autant pas impressionné. Je notai malgré moi ce point commun entre nous, touchez aux personnes à qui l'on tient et alors nous saurons riposter. Je fus donc en quelque sorte heureux de découvrir une facette plus persuasive d'elle. Elle m'expliqua clairement la situation, soit je lui disais comment trouver Zamani soit elle me laissait mourir ici. Je lui répondis que j'avais bien compris mais que si je mourrais c'était elle qui perdrait là une chance de connaitre la vérité sur son mari. Je pense qu'elle cru alors qe je tentais de la bluffer car avant de quitter les lieux elle me répondit que je ne connaissais rien sur son mari. Hélàs pour elle, j'aurais tôt fait de la contredire.

J'avais bien perdu connaissance durant mon transport en urgence à l'hopital. Lorsque je revins à moi j'étais dans un chambre inconnue. Les choses avaient dû se mettre en place comme prévu en de tel circonstance et je recevrai bientôt la visite d'un de mes collaborateurs et pourrai ainsi trouver le moyen de reprendre en personne part à l'action car cela semblait nécessaire au vu de l'incapacité des membres du FBI.

A peine enfuit de l'hopital, je pris la direction du lieu où je devais rencontrer Zamani. Lui et moi avions en quelque sorte une cause similaire mais lui ne voyait que part la veangeance, le fait d'être mourrant ne lui laissait pas de meilleure perspective me direz-vous mais je ne pouvais pas, malgré les apparences, cautionner ce genre de vengeance. C'est pourquoi je jouais ce double jeu. Pour moi Zamani n'était que le pion me permettant de faire mon entrée en scène. Et il avait rempli parfaitement sa mission. Il mourrait en croyant que son but serait atteint et en n'ayant jamais souspçonné que je servais avant tout mes propres intérêts. Lors de notre entrevue j'appris néanmoins une chose importante sur son plan. Il ne comptait pas s'en tenir à la fille du général, il voulait viser plus grand. J'appelai alors l'agent Keen afin qu'elle me dise enfin ce que Zamani lui avait dit ou ce qu'elle avait pu voir lorsqu'il était chez elle. C'était essentiel. Nous passions forcément à côté de quelque chose. Et oui, mon job avait été de le faire entrer dans le pays en contre partie de quoi il s'assurait de rendre une petite visite à Tom Keen mais je ne connaissais pas tout de son plan concernant l'attentat. Fort heureusement, lorsqu'elle chassa sa peur Lizzie réussie à se rappeller un détail important, une marque sur la main de Zamani, qu'elle confondit tout d'abord avec un tatouage ce que j'eus tôt fais d'écarter sachant Zamani être un orthodoxe serbe mais qu'elle identifia rapidemment comme étant le timbre du Zoo de DC.

Je raccrochai et contactai un homme dont les compétences allaient devoir être éprouvées dans les plus bref délai. Et en attendant cela, j'étais sûr d'une chose, c'est que le FBI devait penser être sur mes traces alors qu'ils étaient sur celles de Zamani. En bref, tout allait selon mon plan.

Je rappelai Lizzie, elle avait retrouvé la fillette, celle-ci comme prévue était arnachée de la bombe. Je ne laissai pas à l'agent Keen l'espoir d'évacuer ni de prévenir le service de deminage du FBI, elle venait de m'annoncer qu'il leur restait moins de trois minutes, elle n'en avait pas le temps mais je lui dit que mon ami était en chemin.

J'avais pu observer Lizzie rassurer la fillette et rester auprès de celle-ci. Lorsque je me montrai ensuite, mon ami ukrainien prenait la fuite avec la bombe comme paiement du service rendu. J'interferai auprès de l'agent Keen pour ne pas le poursuivre. Elle était clairement prise entre deux sentiments, celui de laisser cet homme qui venait d'éviter le pire s'enfuir mais aussi celui que lui dictait son instinct de flic de ne pas laisser partir ainsi un homme avec une bombe dans la nature. Lorsque les agents arrivèrent elle leur fit un rapide signalement de l'homme et de la direction qu'il avait prise puis abandonna. Entre temps, la jeune Beth avait retrouvé les bras de son père et on me passait les menottes. Lizzie était soulagée que tout cela se termine, nous nous regardions dans les yeux, je pouvais voir les questions et l'incompréhension s'y refleter au même titre que la fatigue d'ailleurs mais elle ne dit mot. Par contre, moi, je n'allais pas m'en priver, je lui souriai alors en retour et lui promis que nous allions faire une bonne équipe.

Je me retrouvai rapidemment dans l'une des salles de conférence du FBI, face au directeur Cooper et à l'agent Ressler pour un débriefing, à devoir m'expliquer. Ils m'interrogèrent sur l'ukrainien m'accusant de lui avoir donné une arme chimique, alors que c'est lui qui l'avait emporté et omettant le fait qu'il l'avait lui même désarmée évitant ainsi une tragédie mais passons, j'avais deja évoqué l'esprit étroit des agents du FBI. Je ne leur dis rien bien entendu. Je leur brossai alors un tableau plus large et moins négatif que celui qu'il voulait se contenter de voir. Et je mis rapidemment les points sur les "i" en évoquant leur incompétence et leur ignorance lorsque Ressler m'accusa cette fois d'avoir voulu infiltrer leur organisation afin de pouvoir avoir accès à leurs informations, notamment afin d'obtenir cette arme chimique. On atteignait des sommets. Comme si ces infos m'intéressaient ! Non merci. Je lui répondis que j'étais pleinement satisfait des miennes.

Que croyaient-ils tous ? Je m'étais rendu à eux, ils ne m'avaient pas capturé. D'ailleurs, cela faisait plus de cinq années que Ressler lui même essayait de m'atteindre, sans succès et il allait encore se vanter. Ayant légèrement offusqués ces chers agents, je repris un ton plus détendu pour leur proposer de remettre cela à nouveau. Face à leur désinérêt, j'entrepris d'en dire davantage et je finis par obtenir toute leur attention en évoquant ma Liste Noire. Je continuai en leur énumérant mes conditions, ce en échange de quoi je les aiderais à débusquer ces criminels de l'ombre dont ils ne pouvaient même pas soupçonner l'existence. Je me comparai à Ahab pour que les choses soient bien claires. C'était moi qui menait le jeu pas l'inverse. J'imposai mes conditions, pas plus de deux nuits au même endroit, une puce cryptée dans le cou, mon propre service de sécurité, je voulais que toutes les informations que je leur rapporterais jouent en ma faveur pour l'immunité que je négocierais moi même. Et enfin, la plus importante et irrévocable de mes conditions je ne voulais parler qu'avec Elizabeth Keen.

Je voyais bien l'agent Ressler estimer tout cela complètement irrationnel, voir impossible mais je voyais aussi le directeur Cooper m'écouter attentivement. Je savais de quel côté finirait pas pencher la balance, après tout je ne m'étais pas rendu à eux pour que tout s'arrête maintenant. Il allait néanmoins leur falloir étudier la situation, peser les pour et les contre, en référer aux personnes plus haut placées. C'est pourquoi, pendant ce temps, je fus transféré sur le navire militaire servant de quartier de haute sécurité au FBI. C'est là bas que je revis, dans les jours qui suivirent Elizabeth Keen. Elle avait visiblement découvert quelque chose sur son mari, comme je l'avais prévu. J'étais loin d'en être mécontent car sa présence signifiait que j'avais réussi à capter son attention et que les choses entre nous allaient pouvoir évoluer.

**EPISODE 1 : Point de vue Elizabeth Keen -**

En retard ! Evidemment c'était en retard que je me réveillais pour mon premier jour. Je ne voulais pas que ce nouveau job perturbe notre vie de famille à Tom et moi, c'était ce que je lui avais dit ce matin là, hélàs j'étais bien loin, de ne serait-ce que d'imaginer ce que j'allais vivre durant les mois à venir.

Quelque part, n'aurais-je pas dû comprendre que l'arrivée des agents du bureau de Washington sur le pas de ma porte était un signe anonciateur des boulversements à venir ?

Je me retrouvai rapidement face au directeur du contre-terrorisme en personne, Harold Cooper, à devoir dresser un profil psychologique de moi même et tenter de comprendre ce qui pouvait avoir amené Raymond Reddignton à vouloir s'entretenir avec nulle autre personne que moi. Lorsque cet "entretien" prit fin, une seule chose était claire : l'un des criminels les plus recherché par le pays, m'avait choisit moi, une toute jeune profileuse diplômée de NewYork pour négocier ses informations.

Je ne crois pas vraiment avoir eu le choix mais je dois avouer que même si je l'avais eu, cela n'aurait rien changé. Reddignton avait en sa possession des informations cruciales et il ne voulait en parler qu'avec moi. Malgré l'ignorance et les questionnements autour de cette condition, il était de mon devoir de le rencontrer et de tout faire pour qu'il se livre à moi.

Je ne peux nier que pendant quelques instants je fus saisie par l'anxiété. J'allais me retrouver devant ce criminel notoire alors que je débarquais à peine dans cet univers. Pas que je sois novice, non, j'avais fais mes preuves mais de là à être confrontée de but en blanc, sans préparation, à celui que l'on nommait "le concierge du crime", c'était encaisser, en quelques instants à peine, de lourdes responsabilités. Et c'était pour ainsi dire "tout le gratin" de la cellule anti-térroriste de DC qui allait être témoin de mes premiers pas dans leur Etat. Néanmoins, après m'être convaincue du fait que le stress ne servirait qu'à me faire planter, je me ressaisis et décidai de faire de mon mieux, j'avais tout à gagner sur ce coup.

Je m'avançai au devant de Raymond Reddington et m'installai sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Je fus rapidemment absorbée par son regard. Au fil de notre échange, je pris conscience qu'il n'était pas un criminel comme les autres. Il était d'un tout autre niveau. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard, sa façon de se tenir, d'être si sûr de lui. J'étais à la fois térrorisée et à la fois emplie de curiosité à l'égard de cet homme. Il était ici, prisonnier et pourtant d'une non-chalance et d'un aplomb. Cet homme avait un plan et visiblement il savait pertinemment où il avait mis les pieds, le sang froid dont il faisit preuve était admirable et plutôt vexant dans un sens. Il capta toute mon attention lorsqu'il évoqua mes parents, mon enfance. En effet, je fus plutôt étonnée par la tournure personnelle que prenait tout à coup la conversation mais je parvins à me contrôler même si intérieurement j'en étais toute retournée. Qui était-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Que me voulait-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce bordel ?! Il essayait de tisser un lien personnel entre nous. Malgré tous mes efforts, je pense que je n'étais pas parvenue à lui cacher complètement mon etonnement. Ce dont il sembla plutôt amusé ? Qu'il se soit renseigné sur moi me paraissait normal et logique, il n'avait sans doute pas choisit mon nom au hasard sur une liste, la preuve en était qu'il m'avait avoué lui même m'avoir observer lorsque j'étais à Baltimore. Mais, qu'il connaisse ces informations confidentielles mais surtout privées c'était étrange. Et plus que cela, je me demandai en quoi cela lui était utile, en quoi cela pouvait-il l'intéresser ? Son but était-il de m'impressionner ? De me montrer ses ressources ? Et puis, il y avait aussi ce ton qu'il employait, il se voulait familier, courtois, presque doux voir, protecteur ? J'avais visionné les vidéos de lui depuis qu'il s'était rendu, jamais il n'avait usé de ce ton là avec les autres agents, non, il avait été parfois miélleux mais aussi plus autoritaire, plus sec et plus froid.

Les choses étaient sans aucun doute d'une ampleur bien plus grande que ce que tout ceux du bureau avait pu imaginer. Suite à ce premier contact la question de savoir pourquoi je me retrouvais lier à cette affaire prenait tout à coup un tour bien plus préoccupant.

Toutes ces étrangetées mises à part j'avais rempli ma "mission". Reddington m'avait fournit des informations sur le plan de Zamani. Une fois Cooper et Ressler informés de mon opinion sur la crédibilité de Reddington, enfin seule, à l'écart, je relachai la pression et je me décidai à appeler Tom car les choses ne se passant pas du tout comme prévues, par rapport à l'idée que je me faisais de ma première journée de boulot à NewYork, je l'informai que je ne serais pas disponible pour venir avec lui à ce rendez-vous que nous avions en début d'après-midi pour l'adoption. Il était déçu et en profitait pour mettre en doute mon souhait d'adopter, hélàs je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps pour le rassurer à ce sujet et je dois avouer que bien malgré moi, sur le moment, j'avais l'esprit tourné ailleurs.

J'étais prise dans un engrenage, je ne pouvais pour l'instant que suivre le mouvement. Je n'avais pas le temps, ni d'ailleurs la possibilité de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Il devait attendre, ma priorité était la fillette sur le point d'être enlevée.

C'est vrai, il fallait en plus que cela soit une enfant qui soit mise victime dans cette affaire. Je ne peux nier que c'était là l'un de mes points sensibles. Par la suite, je cru vraiment avoir pris la place de Bruce Willis dans "Un jour en enfer" mais il n'en était rien, tout cela était bien réel. Je m'explique, nous avions récupérer à temps la fillette mais nous venions de nous faire attaquer lourdement par ses ravisseurs. J'avais de la chance d'être encore en vie. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour empêcher la petite d'être enlever. Mais je lui avais fait une promesse, celle de la retrouver et j'étais plus que déterminée à la tenir.

De retour au blacksite j'étais donc décidée à obtenir toutes les infos possibles de la part de Reddignton. Cela se confirmait, cet homme cherchait véritablement à me toucher personnellement en évoquant des sujets relatifs à ma vie privée. Ce qu'il en connaissait réellement, le pourquoi il me questionnait ainsi, je ne le comprenais toujours pas et je décidai de l'occulter pour un temps tout du moins. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : sauver Beth, tampis s'il me fallait avancer à l'aveugle face aux questions de Reddignton et entrer dans son jeu.

Il s'interessa à ma cicatrice, me demanda si c'était bien un enfant que je désirais vraiment. Je me sentie pratiquement mis a nue, en l'espace d'une seconde il venait de toucher mes points faibles. Que savait-il de moi ? Lisait-il en moi comme dans un livre ? J'en vins à me demander qui de nous deux était profileur... je tachai de répondre poliment et succintement, éssayant d'adopter un air détaché. Mais il m'acculait, se permettant de me juger. Piquée au vif et hiritée par toute cette tension je finis par répliquer sur son propre comportement vis à vis de sa famille, du moins de ce que j'en avais lu dans son dossier. Je le vis presque amusé par ma répartie. Pas insensible mais clairement satisfait de trouver en face de lui quelqu'un avec un tant soit peu de caractère. Le dialogue reprit, à mon grand soulagement, au sujet de Beth.

Reddignton me guida ensuite lui même sur la piste de Zamani et malgré mes doutes à son sujet, à ce moment précis je ne pu m'empêcher de le trouver fascinant. Sa façon de s'accaparer l'attention, ses réflexions, la souplesse et la réactivité de son esprit. Il semblait être un homme débrouillard et plein de ressources. Il était intelligent et efficace, il savait voir les évènements sous divers aspects. Si je peux lui donner raison en une chose, c'est en le fait que le raisonnement d'un flic est bien souvent restreint. Il m'incita lui même à extrapoler, à me mettre à la place du criminel. Après avoir compris que Zamani voulait venger, par l'intermédiaire de Beth, la mort de sa famille, nous nous mîmes, grâce à Reddignton, sur les traces de l'alchimiste. Mais, cette journée n'avait pas finit de me surprendre, bien loin de là.

Je me retrouvais à présent dans la chambre d'hotel voisine de celle de Reddignton, en compagnie de Donald Ressler, à surveiller les faits et gestes de ce premier. Il avait obtenu en échange de la localisation d'un homme dénommé l'Aubergiste, qui devait nous permettre de localiser le Chimiste et donc de nous remettre sur les traces de Zamani, un genre de semi-liberté. C'était loufoque, extravaguant et irrévérencieux mais en même temps intelligent et sans aucun doute utile, puisque Reddington devait paraitre aux yeux des autres criminels comme étant libre de ses mouvements. Il ne semblait pas homme à être exclusivement porté sur le luxe mais il appréciait visiblement les bonnes choses.

Lorsque Ressler m'annonça que nous avions capturer le chimiste et que visiblement la bombe en question n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'être fabriquée, légèrement perplexe face à cette découverte, j'en profitai pour m'accorder un sursis. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de fuir cette atmosphère opressante qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la journée. J'avais envie de me délasser sous une bonne douche chaude et cela me permettrait aussi de voir Tom quelques instants et, de plus ou moins, faire un point sur la situation avec lui.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez nous, j'étais vraiment lasse de cette journée, cette chasse à l'homme m'avait épuisée, j'étais heureuse de retrouver un environnement familier et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'aperçue la petite mise en scène de Tom. Il s'était quand même rendu au rendez-vous et avait visiblement réussi à ce que mon absence ne rende pas toute perspective caduque. Il avait disposé quelques ballons et pelluches dans le hall d'entrée, avec un petit carton rose annonçant "c'est une fille" et il y avait le dossier regroupant l'ensemble des informations relative à l'adoption. Cela me rendit des forces, j'étais heureuse de cette nouvelle. Hélàs, ma joie fut de courte durée puisque lrosque je rejoignis Tom dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre de vin et lui réclamer davantage d'information ce fut un spectacle accablant qui m'arrêta net sur ma lancée.

Tom était atatché, assis sur une chaise face à la table, le visage couvert de sang. Je n'avais pas prêtée attention à sa posture lorsque j'étais entrée puisqu'il me tournait le dos à ce moment. Les quelques secondes dûes au choc, passées, je me précipitai vers lui pour tenter de le détacher mais alors un homme surgit et me fit reculer en me menaçant de son pistolet. Cet homme je l'identifiai comme étant Zamani. Il m'obligea à m'assoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Il commença alors à me parler mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, je ne voyais que Tom mal en point, son visage en sang. Il avait visiblement été rué de coups. J'essayais de me contrôler mais j'étais prise de panique alarmée par son état. Je pouvais accepter d'être prise pour cible ou menacée mais que cela soit Tom, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. J'essayai de rassurer Tom, de capter son regard mais mes pauvres tentatives semblaient insipides. Zamani avait sortit un couteau à présent et le manipulait juste à côté de Tom tout en m'exposant son mécontentement, son incompréhension. Il voulait obtenir des réponses, savoir comment j'avais obtenu mes informations sur lui, ce que je savais de son plan. Me voyant peu réceptive il attira mon attention et réitera sa question. Je répondis cette fois que le chimiste nous laissait penser à une bombe mais que nous n'avions connaissance que de l'enlèvement de la fille de rien d'autre.

Je tentai à nouveau de rassurer Tom en lui disant que les choses allaient s'arranger mais c'est alors que Zamani planta son couteau dans sa cuisse, mon coeur fit alors un bon en même temps que ma colère monta d'un cran encore à l'encontre de cet homme. Je crois même que je l'insultai.

Il insista et je lui jurai que je ne savais rien d'autre. Il retira le couteau de la cuisse de Tom et le posa sur la table. Il évoqua Reddignton cette fois. Je ne pu empêcher mes larmes de couler en voyant Tom souffrir et se tordre de douleur à quelques centimètres de moi à peine.

Au fur et à mesure des propos de Zamani la tension augmentait. Je me questionnai réellement sur l'issue de cette visite. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'ultimatum. Zamani me laissait le choix entre l'arrêter lui maintenant afin de sauver de nombreuses vies américaines ou bien sauver celle de Tom en le laissant partir, et sur ces derniers mots il avait reprit son couteau et le lui avait planté dans l'abdomen avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Je me jetai aux côtés de Tom, tremblante, j'enlevai le sparadra présent sur sa bouche afin qu'il puisse mieux respirer, je me saisis du téléphone et composai le numéro des urgences alors que je sentais Tom sombrer dans l'inconscience malgré mes supplications afin qu'il garde les yeux ouverts, qu'il ne s'endorme pas.

Je passai un peu de temps au chevet de Tom, qui était dans le coma, sous respirateur. J'eus alors le temps de ressassé tout ce qui s'était produit jusqu'ici et une seule cause me venait à l'esprit : Reddington. Je me décidai alors à le confronter directement.

J'allai à l'hotel où il résidait à présent. J'enfoncai pratiquement les portes. C'est la colère et la frustration qui guidaient mes pas. Je le trouvai dans le salon à faire des mots croisés. Je le questionnai d'emblée. Etait-il au courant ? Etait-ce lui qui avait organisé cela ? Il sembla ne pas comprendre et me demanda de quoi j'étais en train de lui parler. J'haussai le ton, lui criant que Zamani était venu chez moi et que mon mari se trouvait à l'hopital. Il me demanda de me calmer et de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Cela eu le don de me mettre encore plus hors de moi, lui, fasse à ma détresse restait si calme. Je lui dis alors de ne pas jouer les idiots avec moi, qu'il était la seule chose qui me connectait à Zamani et que ce dernier m'avait même parlé de lui. Et là encore, il resta calme me demandant simplement s'il avait fait mention de la bombe ou de la fille. Je mis les choses au clair, pour qui se prenait-il, nous ne formions pas une equipe ! Moi je le voyais comme celui à cause de qui tout cela c'était produit mais lui continuait comme si de rien était, à vouloir évaluer pragmatiquement la situation. Il voulait me recentrer sur l'affaire. J'avoue que c'était déstabilisant car je n'avais qu'une envie, décharger ma rage contre lui. Ce que Zamani avait dit ? Franchement, j'étais loin d'en avoir fait ma préoccupation première sur le moment. Je ne voyais que les dangers qu'il représentait pour Tom. Il m'avait parlé de victimes, d'agents chimiques, de Reddington et m'avait remercié pour l'avoir débarrassé du chimiste. Reddingtion en déduit que la bombe était toujours en jeu. Et à ce moment là, j'explosai, il avait fait ce constat de manière non chalante en reposant ses mots croisés sur la table, je ne pouvais en supporter d'avantage, je voulais des explications ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ma maison ?! lui hurlais-je alors tout en evoyant au sol l'une des lampes présentes sur le meuble à mes côtés. Répondez-moi ! Vous le connaissez ! Pourquoi mon mari est-il en train de mourrir à l'hopital ?! Terminais-je l'émotion pointant dans ma voix. Je pensai que ma réaction l'aurait peut-être secoué un peu, mais il n'en était rien. Il me répondit que malgré mes sentiments, Tom importait peu, que Zamani me rendait plutôt service... Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il disait cela. Pendant qu'il parlait néanmoins je passai de l'autre côté de lui, me saisit du stylo qui était sur la table et le lui plantai dans la carotide. Monsieur, ne voulait pas répondre à mes questions, j'allais tenter une autre approche. C'était à mon tour de faire preuve de sang froid. Je laissai mes émotions de coté et me concentrai sur mon but, je lui expliquai clairement les choses, qu'il allait perdre connaissance d'ici une minute, qu'il devait me dire comment trouver Zamani ou bien je le laisserais mourir ici. Là encore, il n'était pas paniqué et contre toute attente me répondit toujours sur le même ton contrôlé, qu'il avait bien compris ce que je venais de lui dire mais que s'il venait à mourir c'est moi qui perdrait l'oaccasion de connaître la vérité sur Tom. J'étais abasourdie. Etait-ce du bluff ? Je rétorquai qu'il ne savait rien sur Tom, retirai le stylo de son cou puis quittai la pièce.

Je retournai chez moi où les agents de la police scientifique terminaient de faire leurs prélèvements et de prendre des clichés. Quand ils partirent ce fut le vide total. J'en profitai pour tenter d'apaiser mes nerfs mais mon inquiétude pour Tom me rongeait ainsi que mon sentiment de frustration face à toute cette affaire, je pensai aussi à la petite Beth.

Le lendemain matin c'est ce même silence qui m'accueillit au réveil. Je n'avais guère dormi et j'avais passé la nuit l'esprit agité et inquiet.

Je me décidai à nétoyer les tâches du sang de Tom sur la moquette histoire de m'occuper un temps et de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose. La tension que j'avais eu à supporter commençais à retomber mais je restais frustrée par mon impuissance face à la situation. Je finis par envoyer la brosse à racine voler contre le mur. C'est notre chien qui vint alors m'apporter un peu de réconfort.

Il fut rapidement venu pour moi le temps de me remettre au travail, je ne comptais pas rester ainsi sans rien faire à attendre de lire dans le prochain journal le drame vécu par la famille de Beth. Pour cela je devais me rendre auprès de Reddington, hospitalisé par mes soins. J'arrivai à l'hopital et m'adressai directement à l'agent Ressler. J'allai droit au but en lui demandant de me laisser m'entretenir avec Reddington. Il me fit alors la leçon comme quoi je ne devrais même pas être là, que je faisais l'objet d'une enquête officielle... Je le coupai lui demandant s'ils avaient réussi à faire parler le chimiste. Il me répondit que non. J'insistai alors sur le fait que Reddington connaissait Zamani, que j'avais besoin de cinq minutes. Il finit par abdiquer, je penétrai alors de ce pas dans la chambre de Reddington. Hélàs il venait de prendre la fuite.

Ressler informa directement le bureau qui allait pouvoir localiser Reddington grâce à la puce de tracage que nous lui avions placé à l'épaule.

Quant à moi, je ne pouvais pas prendre directement part à l'opération, je remontai alors dans ma voiture, réfléchissant à la situation, pensant encore une fois à Tom, à la petite Beth...

Mon téléphone sonna et contre toute attente c'était Reddington lui même qui me contactait.

Il me dit d'emblée que nous avonis un problème car Zamani souhaitait plus que la fille du général, il ciblait des enfants. Il comptait faire plusieurs victimes.

En m'appelant, il me donnait non pas une preuve de sa bonne foi, mais au moins de sa bonne volonté. Il était ma seule chance de me remettre dans la course, ma seule chance de pouvoir sauver Beth, je décidai de l'écouter. Je préférais prendre le risque de me faire piéger que celui de regretter de n'avoir rien tenté.

Je lui demandai où il se trouvait. Il ne répondit pas mais me demanda à la place de lui révèler ce que Zamani m'avait dit chez moi, ce que j'avais pu observer. Je lui dit qu'il m'avait posé des questions sur le chimiste et sur la fille. Qu'avez-vous vu, insista-t-il ? J'éssayai de me remémorer la scène et ne pu être absorber que par ma peur, je ne voyais que Tom couvert de sang. Reprenez votre respiration Lizzie, m'ordonna Reddington. Je me calmai et me concentrai davantage et là je me rapplelai de la marque qu'il avait sur le dos de la main. J'évoquai cela à Reddington, qui réfuta l'idée d'un tatouage. Mais en réfléchissant davantage je reconnue le timbre du Zoo de DC dont Tom m'avait montré une plaquette le matin même du début de ce cauchemar. C'était le lieu où Zamani avait décidé de faire exploser la bombe. J'en pris immédiatement la direction.

Arrivée au Zoo, je fut accablée par la foule, remplie d'enfants, j'espérais hardement pouvoir empêcher un drame. Je cherchais à localiser Beth. J'arppentais d'un pas rapide les différents chemins. Je finis par la remarquer. Elle était seule, assise sur un banc, légèrement à l'écart des attractions principales mais en même temps au centre du zoo lui même. Je me précipitai vers elle. Je lui demandai si elle se sentait bien, si elle n'était pas blessée. La petite ne semblait pas particulièrement nerveuse, elle était sage. On lui avait dit d'attendre son père ici, elle obeissait simplement. J'entrouvris sa veste et découvrit le dispositif de bombe. J'étais ecoeuré, comment pouvait-on arnacher ainsi une fillette ? Et ce, dans le but de blesser de nombreux autres enfants ? Pour moi aucune vengeance ne pouvait justifier que l'on s'en prenne à tant de petites âmes innocentes. Je remarquai qu'il restait moins de trois minutes avant que la bombe ne se déclanche. Je pris sur moi, tâchai de me contrôler et de ne pas me laisser envahir par la panique dans cette situation deja critique. Je ne voulais pas effrayer Beth plus encore. J'étais en train d'évaluer mes possibilités lorsque mon téléphone sonna. C'était à nouveau Reddington. Il m'enjoigna de ne pas toucher à la bombe. Je lui dis qu'il restait moins de trois minutes, que je devais faire évacuer les lieux et appeller l'équipe de déminage. Toujours posément il me répondit que je n'en aurais pas le temps mais qu'un de ses amis était en chemin. Puis il raccrocha. Je me retrouvai alors à nouveau seule face à Beth et à cette bombe, espérant l'intervention d'un inconnu.

Je m'étais agenouillée face à Beth, réfléchissant quoi lui dire. Lorsque arriva un homme, sans doute ukrainien, dont je ne comprenais pas les paroles mais qui, face à mes questions, sembla m'enjoindre à me calmer et à me taire afin qu'il puisse se concentrer, ce que je fis sans discuter d'avantage. Il sorti un couteau et une pince. Je retournai face à la filette et entreprit de lui parler, il était important que j'occupe son esprit et le mien. La petite avait commencé à devenir nerveuse cette fois. Je tachai de la rassurer de mon mieux. Je finis par lui parler de moi à son âge, de la peur ou de la tristesse que l'on pouvait ressentir parfois et je lui évoquai que j'avais une arme secrète pour me protéger, que c'était mon père qui me l'avait donnée, que c'était très spécial pour moi, très personnel, que cela fonctionnait un peu comme de la magie et je lui montrai alors la cicatrice qui parcourait ma main et mon poignet droit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'en étais venus à évoquer cela. Je lui dis que de toucher cette cicatrice me rendait courageuse et je la laissai la toucher à son tour. Je la regardai dans les yeux puis lui sourit, sourire qu'elle me rendit, petite fille, innocente et si mignonne. Je savais que le temps avait diminué, qu'il devait nous rester plus que quelques secondes, je voyais l'ukrainien toujours s'activer dans le sac à dos de Beth. J'approchai mon front de celui de la fillette et lui tint les mains, espérant un miracle. C'est une exclamation en langue étrangère qui me fit sursauter. C'était fini, il avait résussi. Il se saisit du dispositif qu'il mis dans son sac, m'embrassa de joie sur le front et pris la fuite. Je serrai Beth dans mes bras, sans pouvoir le retenir. C'est alors que Reddington apparu à son tour et me dit de ne pas l'empêcher de partir avec l'arme chimique que c'était en quelque sorte le prix du service qu'il venait de nous rendre. Mon instinct de flic m'empêchait de laisser un homme détaller ainsi avec un engin explosif dans la nature. Mais je n'en fit rien, du moins pas avant de voir les équipes d'intervention débarquer, je leur donnai alors le signalement et la direction empruntée par l'homme en question. Entre temps Beth c'était précipité dans les bras de son père et Reddington face à moi se faisait passer les menottes. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, alors que je relachais enfin la pression, lui me sourit et me dit que nous allions faire une bonne équipe. Franchement, je ne trouvai rien à dire en retour tant j'étais dans l'imcompréhension vis à vis de cet homme et accablé par la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours.

Une fois à la maison, après avoir pris des nouvelles de l'état de Tom, un verre de vin à la main, je tachai de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis ma rencontre avec Reddington. Alors que je comtemplai les tâches de sang toujours visibles sur la moquette, je ne trouvais pas d'éléments pertinents me permettant de savoir si je pouvais ou non me fier à cet homme. Finalement, la bombe n'avait pas explosée, Beth était saine et sauve, Zamani mort... Mais, Tom était à l'hopital. Une seule chose me paraissait sûre, j'allais à nouveau devoir faire face à Reddington, au fond de moi je sentais que cette "collaboration" enre lui et moi ne faisait que commencer. Et ce sentiment ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque, me décidant à découper la moquette pour ne plus voir les traces de sang, je découvris une cache sous le plancher dans laquelle se trouvait une boite contenant des passeports au nom de Tom ainsi que de l'argent liquide et un pistolet. J'étais complètement anesthésiée par cette découverte. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et ce, à tous les niveaux, tant dans ma vie professionnelle que dans ma vie privée. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser. Etait-ce Reddington qui avait organisé tout cela ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? J'en revins à la première question que je m'étais posée, pourquoi un criminel tel que lui m'avait choisit, moi, pour négocier ses informations ? Que cachait tout cela ?

Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, après que Cooper m'ait briefé sur les volontées de Reddington, de collaborer sur sa liste noire avec nous en échange de l'immunité et sur la condition sine qua none qu'il avait imposée de n'échanger qu'avec moi, je me retrouvai à nouveau face à ce personnage, dans un paquebot qui servait de quartier de haute sécurité au FBI. Il me demanda d'emblée si j'avais découvert quelque chose de curieux sur mon mari mais il n'en doutais pas comme l'affirmait son sourire et son regard. Je pouvais lire sur son visage et dans ses yeux un "je vous l'avais bien dit".

Je compris que Raymond Reddington était un homme mystérieux et sans doute dangereux, que je devrais m'en méfier mais en même temps qu'il était peut-être, aussi, le seul à pouvoir m'apporter des réponses.


End file.
